The Case of Beautiful Ghost
by sh-summers
Summary: Sequel dari Beautiful Ghost. Tentang Saguru, seorang detektif muda yang tiba-tiba dimintai pertolongan oleh arwah seorang ilmuwan cantik, Shiho Miyano, untuk mencari tahu kebanaran dibalik kematian Shiho.


"Pelakunya adalah kau, Jean Davis," ucap Saguru menunjuk seorang pria berambut pirang. "Kau melakukannya karena korban adalah rekanmu saat melakukan pembobolan bank di Inggris. Kau berhasil lolos dari _Scotland Yard_ dan melarikan diri ke Jepang dan menyamarkan dirimu sebagai orang Amerika. Buktinya kau tadi bilang akan turun ke _first floor_ tapi toh kau bukannya turun ke lantai satu tapi lantai dua apartemen ini. Orang Amerika akan menyebut lantai dua sebagai _second floor_ berbeda dengan kebiasaan orang Inggris yang menyebut lantai pertama dengan _ground floor_ dan setelah itu baru menyebut lantai di atasnya dengan _first floor_ , _second floor_ dan selanjutnya,"

"Tidak! Itu tidak benar! Aku memang orang Amerika!" bantah Jean Davis.

"Masih mau membantah, eh? Kau pikir aku tidak bisa membedakan orang Inggris sepertimu? Aku ini 10 tahun tinggal di Inggris tahu. Kau sengaja membunuh temanmu karena kau takut dia akan membocorkan identitasmu pada pihak berwenang disini, kan? Jika kami menggeledah seluruh dokumen yang sekarang kau pegang semuanya akan terlihat jelas kok," ucap Saguru tenang. Dengan santai dia mengeluarkan _flashdisk_ dari sakunya. Membuat sang penjahat terbelalak, tak perlu dikomando para polisi langsung meringkus Jean Davis yang meronta.

" _Shit!_ Aku akan berikan balasan kepadamu nanti! LIHAT SAJA KAU DETEKTIF SOMBONG!"

"Cih, seperti kau bisa saja," gumam Saguru pelan. Seulas senyum tipis tertera di wajahnya. Ia baru akan berbalik ketika sang inspektur menghampirinya dan menyalaminya dengan penuh rasa terima kasih.

"Saguru- _kun_ , terima kasih sudah membantu. Seperti biasa kami sangat terbantu dengan deduksimu yang hebat itu,"

"Tidak masalah, inspektur. Justru aneh bukan jika seorang Saguru Hakuba tidak bisa memecahkan kasus sesingkat ini?" balas Saguru mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan membungkukkan sedikit badannya, pamit pergi dari lokasi tersebut. Ia berjalan pelan menelusuri gang sempit yang sedikit kumuh dan gelap. Ia merogoh kantong mantel yang ia pakai untuk mengambil ponsel miliknya yang bordering karena sebuah panggilan.

"Ya, ini aku. Tenang saja, _baachan_ , aku baru menyelesaikan kasus barusan. Kirimkan orang untuk menjemputku di persimpangan jalan dekat _café_ yang kudatangi beberapa hari lalu," ucapnya pada lawan bicaranya, "Ah, katakana padanya untuk menjemputku pukul 21.12, sampai jumpa,"

Saguru meletakkan kembali ponsel tersebut ke kantong mantelnya, kemudian ia menghela nafas sejenak dan mengambil sapu tangan yang kebetulan berada di kantong yang sama. Sapu tangan dengan border SM yang ia 'dapatkan' dari seorang arwah wanita cantik yang ia temui di sebuah _café_ beberapa waktu lalu. Saguru menghela nafas sejenak. Memandang langit malam yang tertutup oleh awan hujan seperti biasa dan tak berapa lama lagi, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Kring

"Selamat datang di _café_ kami, anda mau pesan apa, Tuan?" Tanya seorang _waiter_ sigap menghampiri Saguru yang baru saja duduk di kursi kosong di _café_ tersebut.

"Secangkir _earl grey_ dan _schones_ ," ucap Saguru singkat. Sebelumnya, ia pernah 2 kali mengunjungi _café_ ini dan menu tersebut adalah menu favorit yang selalu dipesannya. Ia mengambil sapu tangan yang ada di sakunya dan menaruh sapu tangan tersebut di atas meja.

Ya, meja yang saat itu ia duduki adalah meja tempat 'wanita' cantik itu Saguru lihat untuk pertama kalinya. Wanita pertama yang membuatnya terpesona akan kecantikan yang terpancar. Dan di meja itu juga pula, Saguru melihat sapu tangan tersebut. Yang mana membuatnya bertanya-tanya mengenai inisial di sapu tangan tersebut yang sama dengan nama 'wanita' yang disebutkan oleh sang pemilik _café_ saat ia mencaritahu sang wanita tersebut—dia, gadis itu, Shiho Miyano.

Saguru menatap sapu tangan itu dengan _intens_ . pikiran berkecamuk di benaknya. Benarkah ia melihat gadis itu kemarin? Tapi ia bahkan tak punya kemampuan special untuk melihat hal-hal yang di luar nalar seperti hantu dan semacamnya. Tapi Saguru yakin akan apa yang saat itu dilihatnya. Ia benar-benar melihat Shiho Miyano. Walaupun memang 'gadis' itu tidak menampakkan diri di foto yang sempat ia ambil.

Tapi jika memang ia melihat Shiho Miyano yang merupakan seorang arwah, kenapa ia bisa mendapat sapu tangan ini? Padahal sang pemilik _café_ pun tidak mengetahui apapun tentang sapu tangan tersebut dan bukti bahwa tidak ada seorangpun yang menempati kursi dimana ia melihat Shiho Miyano sebelumnya ataupun ada seorang pelanggan yang sengaja meninggalkan sapu tangannya. Lalu kenapa ia mendapat sapu tangan yang tiba-tiba ada di meja tersebut? Dan yang lebih mengherankan lagi, kenapa ia bisa nekat mengambil sapu tangan tersebut.

"Cih, kenapa ini aku mengalami hal semacam ini?" gumamnya kesal sembari memegangi kepalanya frustasi.

"Permisi, ini pesanan anda," ucap _waiter_ , mendekati Saguru dan menyajikan secangkir _earl grey_ dan _schones_ , membuat Saguru kembali tersadar dari pikirannya tersebut.

"Terima kasih," ucap Saguru ramah. Pelayan itu bergegas meninggalkannya, membuatnya kembali tenggelam dalam pemikiran aneh tentang Shiho Miyano tersebut.

Saguru melihat kearah jendela. Saat ini tetesan air hujan sudah mulai turun membasahi bumi. Situasinya saat ini benar-benar seperti kembali pada malam itu. Ia mencoba memfokuskan diri kehidangan yang ia pesan dan menyesap _earl grey_ miliknya dan secara tak terduga, ia melihat perempuan itu lagi, Shiho Miyano. Dan kali ini, perempuan itu muncul tepat dihadapannya memberikan seulas senyum tepat saat mereka bertatap mata. Sontak saja, Saguru mengambil _smartphone_ miliknya dan memfoto pemandangan itu.

"Percuma saja, bayanganku tak akan muncul di foto tersebut," ucap Shiho saat Saguru menekan tombol _capture,_ yang mana membuat Saguru makin kebingungan. Pemuda itu menoleh ke samping kanan dan kirinya untuk memastikan tak ada sumber suara lain selain sang _waiter_ yang duduk lemas di mesin kasir dan Shiho Miyano ini.

"Yang kau dengar memang suaraku, kok," lanjut Shiho melihat Saguru yang kebingungan. Membuat Saguru menatapnya dengan intens dan aneh, "Hei, bukankah tak sopan memandang seseorang dengan tatapan seperti itu?"

"Bukankah kau arwah? Lantas mengapa aku bisa mendengarmu? Dan lagi, semenjak hari _itu_ ¹ rasanya kau seakan terus mengikutiku, aku bahkan bisa merasakan kehadiranmu di TKP tadi walau aku tak melihatmu. Apa yang kau inginkan? Kau ingin menjadikanku sebagai korban selanjutnya? Lagipula aku juga tak memiliki indra keenam, lantas mengapa aku bisa mendengar ucapanmu dan selalu melihatmu seperti ini?" tanya Saguru penuh tanda tanya.

Shiho hanya memandang detektif tampan itu dengan intens sebuah senyum kecil muncul di wajahnya, walaupun ia juga bisa maklum dengan pertanyaan Saguru, ia masih merasa lucu. Tapi toh pemuda tidak menanyakan itu karena Saguru takut akan dirinya ataupun percaya takhayul 'siapapun yang melihat hantu cantik di _café_ tersebut bisa mengalami sebuah kecelakaan.

"Itu bukan hal aneh untukku. Aku bisa menghendaki siapa yang bisa melihatku atau mendengar suaraku ataupun yang tidak. Kau memang tak memiliki kekuatan supranatural, tapi aku memilihmu karna kau orang yang tepat. Dan juga orang-orang itu mengalami kecelakaan bukan karena kutukan yang kumiliki, tapi karena itu sudah menjadi takdir mereka," jelas Shiho.

"Aku? Orang yang tepat? Orang yang tepat untuk apa?" rasa penasaran masih tergambar jelas di wajah Saguru, membuat Shiho memutar matanya dan menghela nafas seraya menjawab, "Kau ini detektif kan? Apalagi selain kasusku,"

"Kasusmu?" balas Saguru penasaran, "Bukankah kepolisian sudah memastikan jika itu kecelakaan kerja? Kau sedang bermain-main dengan sebuah percobaan yang kau lakukan, bukan?"

"Dan kau percaya begitu saja? Yah.. mereka pasti orang-orang yang sangat lihat hingga para orang pintar seperti detektif dan polisi bisa ditipu dengan mudah. Cih, bahkan aku sendiri tak tahu siapa dan seperti apa mereka," desah Shiho geram, "Aku memang sedang melakukan sebuah penelitian karena permintaan seseorang, tapi pada akhirnya aku yang 'mereka' buat sebagai korban," lanjutnya lagi dan entah kenapa kali ini sebuah senyum pahit muncul di wajah cantiknya.

"Seseorang? Siapa? Penelitian apa yang kau buat?"

"Entahlah, lagipula permintaan penelitian itu awalnya dikirimkan pada kedua orang tuaku, tapi mereka mengalami 'kecelakaan kerja' sehingga akulah yang harus melanjutkan penelitian tersebut karena pekerjaanku sama seperti mereka. Aku tak pernah bertemu atau sekadar mendengar tentang seperti apa dan siapa orang yang mempekerjakan kedua orang tuaku. Aku hanya dipaksa melanjutkan pekerjaan orang tuaku oleh sekumpulan orang aneh tepat sehari setelah kecelakaan tersebut. Itu adalah penelitian suatu obat, tapi aku tak bisa memberitahumu obat apa itu," Jelas Shiho

"Heeeh, bahkan setelah kau menjadi arwah pun kau tak bisa membocorkannya, ya, Nona," goda Saguru. Detektif muda itu menopang wajah dengan salah satu tangannya dan menunjukkan tatapan 'penuh pesonanya' seperti biasa.

"Cih, banyak omong," ucap Shiho dengan kesal. Gadis itu hanya memalingkan pandangannya sembari melipat kedua tangannya.

"Etto…. Mungkin ini memang kasus yang menarik," ucap Saguru pada akhirnya, menghilangkan keheningan yang mulai melanda mereka selama beberapa saat dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi yang ia duduki, "Tapi maaf, aku tak tertarik untuk menanganinya," lanjut Saguru dan berdiri dari duduknya dan menaruh selembar uang 5000 Yen di meja, "Sampai jumpa lagi suatu waktu, Shiho Miyano," ucapnya singkat kearah arwah yang terbelalak kaget tersebut dan segera ke luar meninggalkan _café_ tersebut.

Saguru berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang penuh oleh orang-orang yang sedang berteduh dari guyuran hujan, hingga ia menemukan sebuah mobil Mercedes Benz berwarna putih terparkir di persimpangan jalan. Ia mempercepat langkahnya dan langsung saja membuka pintu mobil dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Tuan muda, apakah anda ingin pergi ke suatu tempat atau kita langsung pulang ke rumah?" tanya sang supir sembari memberikan selembar handuk kepada Saguru yang langsung menerimanya dan mengeringkan rambut dan bajunya yang terkena air hujan.

"Pulang," jawab Saguru singkat. Sang supir hanya mengangguk dan menjalankan mobil tersebut, "Hei, bisakah kau mengumpulkan berkas sebuah kasus?" Tanya Saguru beberapa saat kemudian.

"Ya? Tentu saja. Kasus mana yang anda ingin ketahui Tuan?"

"Pembunuhan terhadap seorang peneliti muda, Shiho Miyano,"

To be continued

Hai hai~ Sh-Summers desu yoroshiku onegaishimasu ^^

Kali ini Summer balik lagi dengan sequel dari fic Summer sebelumnya, yaitu Beautiful Ghost, bagi yang belum baca mohon baca fic using itu ya jadi kalian ga begitu kebingungan nantinya hehe. Iya Summer tau selama ini kaya kasih PHP ke orang-orang yang sedari dulu nunggu sequel ini. Tapi ya gimana lagi toh Summer juga sejujurnya kena WB dan memilih hiatus selama ini. Summer bahkan ga tau apa masih ada yang nungguin ini sequel atau engga. Summer bener-bener minta maaf. Dan Summer juga ga tau apa fic ini bakal mandeg ditengah jalan karna Summer kena WB lagi atau bisa kelar tanpa harus kena WB dulu. Tapi jujur Summer minta kalian ga terlalu berharap sama Summer ya tapi Summer bakal usahain yang terbaik kok lagi pula akhir fic ini udah kepikiran, walau Summer belum yakin pertengah ceritanya sih hiks . . . :"

Sebagai penutup, Summer minta reviewnya ya. Karna Summer juga butuh kritik dan saran dari kalian. Hehe.

Salam hangat,

Sh-Summer


End file.
